Brand Extension Era
Heat logo 2017 (red bg).png Thunder logo 2017 (blue bg).png The Brand Extension Era is a time period in PCWL in which the roster was split between Heat and Thunder, along with exclusivity for championships and specific mega-events in the future. This brand extension was announced leading up to Halloween Hysteria 2016, taking full effect after Thanksgiving Terror one month later. Here are some memorable moments for both Heat and Thunder as separate brands during this time frame: HEAT * Heat Commissioner Vlad Masters announces the creation of the Heat Tag Team Championship, which was eventually won by Hiccup and Hogarth over Guile and Captain America * Chris Danger (youtube.com/denkops) makes his PCWL debut by winning a Last Man Standing Match against Vlad Plasmius at Christmas Chaos 2016 (Danger would go on to win the Flaming Skull Championship at Big Birthday Bash IX against The Hulk) * Vlad Plasmius wins the 20-Man Heat Royal Rumble Match at The Big Bang Before the Big Game 2017, but decides not to wait until the Big Birthday Bash to challenge for the PCWL Championship * Superman wins a No. 1 Contender's Tournament, last eliminating Chris Danger at Slamboree, to challenge for Captain America's PCWL Championship at Big Birthday Bash IX, which he eventually wins in that main event * Vlad Plasmius unveils his "clone" of Danny Phantom at One Extreme Summer 2017 * Hiccup wins the A113 Championship at Halloween Hysteria 2017 sometime after he and Hogarth head off to separate brands one month earlier at Road Rage * The debut of Balthazar Bratt at Slamboree 2018 as he defeats M. Bison via count-out * Robin forces Vlad Plasmius to say "I Quit" at Big Birthday Bash X in 2018, thus ending his in-ring career * The invasion of Team Savage, leading to Team Stark winning a Final Battle at Christmas Chaos 2018 to secure PCWL's future as it transitioned into WWE 2K19 * Robin finally becomes PCWL Champion at Christmas Chaos 2018 * The debut of Joe Higashi, leading to him winning the Flaming Skull title at Slamboree 2019 * Shazam wins the PCWL Championship in the 8-Man Elimination Match at One Extreme Summer 2019 and goes on to hold the gold until Road Rage * The formation and takeover of the Fearsome Four, leading to them capturing all the gold on Heat * The debut of "The Billion Dollar Kid" Richie Rich * Robin and Batman briefly re-unite as a tag team at Bad Blood 2019 THUNDER * Youngblood (from the Danny Phantom series) makes an immediate impact in PCWL by scoring the decision in a Six-Man Tag Team Match during the Rush Preshow for Halloween Hysteria 2016 * Youngblood later ditches his partners at the time, Astro Boy and Mowgli, and goes on to win the 2016 Rising Star of the Year Award at the Whammy Awards, and also win the Hardcore Championship during the Rush Preshow for Christmas Chaos about a week later * Along with re-united DX partner Naruto, Gohan takes Thunder by storm, winning the 20-Man Thunder Royal Rumble Match at The Big Bang Before the Big Game 2017 * Spider-Man becomes 16-time PCWL World Champion at Christmas Chaos, and goes on to not only survive the Elimination Chamber at March Mayhem, but also the Triple Threat Main Event with Gohan and Naruto at Big Birthday Bash IX, with his Icons Championship intact * Goku shockingly aids Gohan, fresh off his severing ties with Naruto, in winning the Icons Championship from Spider-Man at Gold Rush 2017 as Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Broly form the Super Saiyan Squad * Hogarth Hughes wins the Flaming Skull Championship at Halloween Hysteria 2017 * He-Man returns to PCWL at Fully Loaded 2018, going on to win the Flaming Skull title from Broly at Gold Rush two months later * Chris Danger wins the Thunder Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Gold Rush 2018 and goes on to cash-in four months later during the Spider-Man vs. Superman title-for-title main event at Big Birthday Bash X * The debut of King JJ, leading to his rapid rise in the ring, capturing the Flaming Skull title at Thanksgiving Terror 2018 * Shazam storms onto the scene, leading to him eventually capturing the Flaming Skull title from King JJ at Gold Rush 2019 and taking the title with him to Heat while Doctor Strange brought his A113 title with him to Thunder * The debut and meteoric rise of The Trollhunter (from the Tales of Arcadia on Netflix) * Chris Danger becomes A113 Champion at Big Birthday Bash XI in New Orleans, and with his victory, becomes the fastest man to achieve the Grand Slam in PCWL's history (965 days from his debut to his grand-slam-clinching title win) * After King JJ and Edward Elric achieve tag-team success as "Style and Profile", Elric betrays JJ at Road Rage 2019, leading to them having a Hell in a Cell Match against each other at Halloween Hysteria, which JJ won in front of his hometown crowd in Toronto, Canada Category:Evolution of PCWL